This invention relates to chemical supply devices for chemical handling systems, such as agricultural or horticultural or forestry sprayer systems, and to chemical containers for attachment to such devices.
Agricultural or horticultural or forestry sprayer systems are commonly of a type which includes a reservoir for supplying a dilutant and a spray head for spraying a mixture of the dilutant and a chemical concentrate. The chemical concentrate is supplied in a container and requires to be diluted with a dilutant, generally water, prior to use, the container being subsequently rinsed out with the dilutant. This diluting operation is commonly performed manually, but this is unsatisfactory because of the risk of chemical concentrate being spilled and the danger of the user coming into contact with the concentrate, and also because of the difficulty in accurately measuring the concentration of the chemical in the solution.
The requirements for minimizing the risk of chemical contamination, for ensuring accurate metering and for rinsing of containers are embodied in Great Britain in the Food and Environment Protection Act 1985, the Pesticides Regulations 1986, the applicable Codes of Practice and recommendations from the Health and Safety Executive (C.O.S. H.H. regulations), and in similar codes in other countries.